


Love has 2 sides

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Ooh Poor Fundy, dont worry its happy, lmao poor sapnap too, nah, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Fundy has the hanahaki disease
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Love has 2 sides

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dunno what work I just made but its something and I'm not gonna let it go to waste-  
> Also Dreamnotfound love relationship. ;p but something happens

Love.

It's such a beautiful thing.

It's nice falling in love. 

Love is pretty.

But sometimes.

Love has an ugly side to it.

Fundy was staring at the couple, George and Dream, who were laughing and looking at each other teasingly but with their eyes filled with love. He smiled at Dream laughing. He loved everything about him. His laugh, his smile, how his green eyes would light up when he was excited. He could kiss every freckle on his cheeks if he could.

Too bad Dream wasn't his. His to keep. His to kiss every night. His to laugh with like George. 

George was a nice man, he can see why Dream liked him. How Dream always told him how George was his crush, how he was so adorable while Fundy listened quietly. He always helped him get his crush even if it hurt him silently. 

But he never had the guts to tell him, to tell him he liked him. Because he didn't wanna ruin his friendship with Dream. And even after he still didn't.

Dream deserved to be happy with someone he liked. Even when every time Dream looked at George lovingly it stabbed him in the back.

It was killing him, silently, and slowly.

It was night, and Fundy was in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He then felt something come up his throat. He was surprised, and he was coughing. He sat up, coughing even more. 

_What is going on?_ Fundy thought, tearing up on how bad it was. He was coughing even more until it stopped and came out of his mouth. 

Was a single petal. 

An orange one exactly. 

"Marigold?" Fundy whispered, relieved the coughing has stopped. But he was wondering. 

_Why did a petal come out of his mouth?_

"Maybe I ate a flower accidentally" Fundy shrugged. He didn't worry as much. So he went back to sleep. 

It got worse.

Every time, at night, he would cough out orange petals, and the coughing got even worse to the point he couldn't even sleep properly without coughing out flowers. He had enough and had to solve this. Before he went to bed, he searched it up.

He clicked the enter button and clicked a link that had the reason why.

His eyes widened.

_Hananaki Disease?_ Fundy thought.

"A disease where if you cough out flowers from your mouth, it can be either your crush's favorite color or flower," Fundy mumbled, reading the words. "You can either get surgery, but you'll never develop feelings for them again, option 2, if they confess to you, romantically, it'll stop, and option 3, it'll keep going until you cannot breathe, leaving you to die"

Fundy teared up.

"No.." Fundy whispered.

_Nonononononon, THIS CAN'T BE TRUE_ Fundy had fat warm tears come down his face. "I can't ruin our friendship.."

He then felt the flowers come up again. It was like a routine now. He coughed it out, seeing the marigold come out.

Fundy wanted to sob, but he couldn't. He just coughed them out until he was done. He put the flowers in the trash, and he began to fall asleep.

Little did he know, someone was watching him.

Fundy was gardening the flowers, especially the Marigolds. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with Sapnap. "Hey," Sapnap said. Fundy waved. "Hi Sapnap, what do you need?" Fundy asked. 

"We need to talk." 

Sapnap had a serious look on his face. Fundy gulped as he put the watering can away.

"O-ok.."

The 2 were on a bench, sitting next to each other. "So?" Fundy asked.

Sapnap sighed.

"I saw you cough out flowers, marigold. Dream's favorite" 

Fundy's eyes widened and he started to sweat. 

"Hahh, your joking right, who coughs out flowers?" Fundy said. Sapnap gave him an unamused look.

"Fundy," Sapnap said. Fundy's fox ears were pinned back against his head and he sighed.

"Alright..but how do you know?" Fundy confessed as he looked at Sapnap.

Sapnap gave him a pained smile.

"I saw when I was having a sleepover with Dream..and"

"I have it too"

"Blue flowers," Sapnap said. Fundy's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..." 

Sapnap nodded. Fundy was a bit hesitant, but he let out his arms. Sapnap's eyes widened, and he teared up. 

_I'm in love with George._

Sapnap sobbed in his arms that day. 

Fundy teared up too.

The 2 started to hang out more, making George and Dream awfully suspicious, as they knew about the pet war they had. But they were glad they were getting along. The 2 always sat on a bench, laughing and talking to each other more, a smile on both of their faces. "You know, I don't know what happened, but I'm glad they're having fun" George said to Dream, when the couple noticed Sapnap and Fundy sitting in a field together. 

"Yeah..."

The 2 felt a jealousy pang in their chest. 

_It's like they aren't hanging out with us anymore. Like they forgot us completely._

Fundy was in the field again, this time alone since Sapnap was busy with some things. His eyes were closed, feeling the wind blow onto his face.

He heard footsteps and he sat up, grinning and turning around.

"Sapnap!- Dream?" Fundy said, realizing it wasn't Sapnap, but Dream looking at him with his mask covering his face. 

"Oh! hi Dream, uh, what's up?" Fundy said nervously. "Hey," was all Dream said. Fundy lied back down, closing his eyes. "You don't seem excited to meet me" Fundy's eyes shot open. "W-what!? No I just thought you were Sapnap, you know? I didn't expect you to..be here" Fundy stammered, gulping. There it was.

The feeling every time Dream spoke to him. 

He saw Dream sat down next to him, and silence filled the air. 

"I'm sorry"

Fundy's fox ears shot up as he looked at Dream confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"I..I well, I haven't been spending much time with you ever since I've been with George." Dream said. Fundy then put his hands in the air. "No no! don't be, it's nice to spend time with your lover, you know?" Fundy said. "But I haven't been spending time with you!" Dream argued. Fundy was about to say something until

"I missed you, you know?" 

Fundy's eyes widened. He felt a blush creep up his neck. His heart was pounding. "I...I missed you too" Fundy confessed, looking away. 

Silence again.

He then saw Dream stand up, and Dream looked at him.

"3 AM tomorrow at night, be here" 

And Dream enderpearled away. 

Fundy was shocked, trying to process everything. 

Dream told him tomorrow night....be here? 

Fundy had to tell Sapnap ASAP. 

"DUDE ME TOO!" Sapnap yelled. Fundy and Sapnap were in Fundy's bedroom, Fundy talking about what happened yesterday. "WHAT!? George, also said the exact same thing?" Fundy said. Sapnap nodded. 'Yes! but we're going somewhere else," "Dude! did they plan this or what" Fundy asked. "I don't know, but I'm nervous," Sapnap said, playing with his fingers. "Same, what if he says something..rude? or harsh?" Fundy said. 

"I'll beat his ass!" Sapnap declared. Fundy laughed and he smacked Sapnap's arm. "Don't do that! Unless, well if it's really mean" Fundy said. "Do not worry! I won't TRY to kill him" Sapnap said.

"Ok..wait, TRY??"

It was 3 AM, and Fundy woke up, he got out and wore his jacket and hat. He walked out, and the cold hit his face. He shivered, and he started to walk to the field. He then saw the familiar green hoodie standing in the field. He decided to go and scare him. 

"BOO!!" Fundy yelled, pouncing on Dream. Dream yelped and he fell, grabbing Fundy's wrist, also making him fall. The 2 tumbled down the hill, laughing in delight. They then stopped rolling and Dream was on top of Fundy. Dream was holding Fundy's wrist while Fundy looked like a mess, his hair was messy and his hat was almost falling off. 

The 2 stared at each other.

Even if Dream was wearing his mask Fundy could feel his piercing stare. Dream then coughed awkwardly, getting off Fundy. Fundy sat up quickly, fixing his hat and hair. "Um..so, why did you need me at 3 in the morning?" Fundy said, looking at the stars. 

"Oh! well..um..uh" 

Fundy tilted his head. 

"Well?" 

"I..just wanted to spend more time with you?" Dream said. "Oh, well, here we are" Fundy said, looking away so Dream couldn't see his blush. 

The 2 sat in silence.

"Hey look! a shooting star" Fundy said, pointing. "Hurry! let's make a wish" Dream said. Fundy closed his eyes.

_I wish.._

_well, I wish  
Dream can be happy_

Fundy then opened his eyes, and Dream was staring at him. Dream noticed and he looked away quickly. "Well! I made my wish, I hope it comes true" Fundy said. Dream agreed. "Yeah, I hope mine does too" 

The 2 sat in silence again.

_God..it's like we're not even best friends anymore..just..._

_Strangers_

Fundy winced at that. _No..that might be the worse thing that will ever happen_ Fundy thought.

He then felt something come up his throat.

_No.._

Fundy then started coughing, Dream looked at him, face filled with concern.

_Please..not again_

Fundy's eyes then widened. Dream's eyes also.

He coughed out marigolds, painted with..

blood.

Fundy felt tears coming to his face as he stood up and started to run. Ignoring Dream's waits.

_Why? WHY WHY WHY!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIS_ Fundy thought, feeling the hot warm tears come down. 

_I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! I SHOULD'VE JUST NOT GO AND JUST STAYED HOME! WHY DID I DECIDE TO GO WHEN I KNOW THE FLOWERS COME OUT AT NIGHT_ Fundy was gripping his hair and he was sobbing. 

_Why was there blood? why why why why?_ He felt his knees hit the floor, as he coughed out the flowers and sobbing. His hands was filled with bloody marigold flowers, and his tears was dripping onto the floor.

"Fundy?" 

Fundy gasped as he turned around, putting his hands in an x motion as he shakily tried to blink away the tears. "D-Dream, please don't," He said, breathing shakily. 

"It's Sapnap" 

He turned his head and he saw Sapnap look at him, arms out. "C'mere Funds," Sapnap said softly. Fundy ran into his arms as he cried on his shoulder. "Did he do anything to you? you looked scared, I WILL BEAT HIS AS-" But Fundy cut him off. "No no, he didn't do anything..but..h-he saw Sapnap" He heard Sapnap gasp. "You mean..." 

Fundy nodded.

"He saw the flowers..and they were bloody" Fundy sobbed out. 

"He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows" Fundy said repeatedly. Sapnap rubbed his shoulders. "Fundy calm down, calm down" Sapnap said, rubbing his back. Fundy gripped Sapnap's shirt tightly. "What if he asks me? what if I have to confess? what if what if" Fundy said. 

He was having a panic attack. Sapnap then kissed his tears away, rubbing Fundy's cheek with his thumb. "Funds, Funds, you don't know that yet, and if he does I'll come with you ok?" Sapnap said, patting his head. Fundy nodded, as he felt himself getting sleepy. He then felt his eyes close. 

And before they closed fully he swears he saw a green dot.

Fundy woke up in a different room. He blinked slowly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around. _My room isn't this big.._ Fundy thought, he saw many things he didn't own. But the bed was comfy, Fundy must say. 

He then saw someone snoring and he looked to the left to see Sapnap sleeping. _Oh, so I'm in HIS room_ Fundy thought. He smacked Sapnap's face with his tail, making Sapnap groan. "Whatever that was it was soft as hell" Sapnap mumbled, turning to the right and shoving his face in Fundy's tail. He rolled his eyes and moved his tail away. 

"Sapnap! wake the hell up!" Fundy whispered-yelled. Sapnap didn't budge. 

"George is here"

Well, that woke Sapnap up. He sat up and looked around. "WHere?" Fundy laughed as he hit Sapnap with a pillow. "Just kidding!" 

Sapnap cursed under his breath, making Fundy laugh harder. "You little shit" 

Sapnap and Fundy were having breakfast until the door rang.

Sapnap raised an eyebrow and he walked to the door. Fundy's breath hitched.

It was Dream and George.

"Oh hi" Sapnap greeted, welcoming them in. Dream and George greeted him back and walked in. "Oh! Fundy?" Dream said. Fundy's tail gave him a small wag before continuing to eat. _Please don't bring up the day please do not_ Fundy thought. 

"Why is he here?" George asked, sitting on Sapnap's couch. "Oh well, sleepover..?" Sapnap answered. George nodded, and Fundy swore he saw a face he never saw George wear before. 

Like a face of jealousy. 

_Hm..interesting_ Fundy thought. He then stood up and went to the sink, washing the dishes he and Sapnap ate from. He was humming a tune, his tail moving left and right. He then felt a firm chest on his back, making him jump. He glanced back and saw Sapnap behind him, laughing at his jump. 

"Not cool dude" Fundy frowned. Sapnap grinned as he snaked his hands around his waist. "Sorry brooo" but the look on his face clearly didn't mean it. Fundy huffed as he finished washing the dishes. "Did you realize too? you're in one of my t-shirts" Sapnap added. Fundy looked down and he was right. 

He was wearing one of Sapnap's white shirts, and it smelled like him too. "God, your shirt is awfully large" Fundy commented, washing his hands after putting the dishes away. "Or your body is awfully small and you need to work out a bit" Sapnap said. "Work out? too much work" Fundy said. "Hey, just saying, but you got the perfect waist to wrap your arms around," Sapnap said. Fundy barked a laugh. "Really?" Fundy said. Sapnap nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm not joking Funds"

The 2 were flirting and giggling so much that Dream coughed awkwardly. "You ruined the moment Dreammm" Sapnap complained, giving Fundy a wink and mouthing 'I'll get you next time hottie' Fundy was laughing so hard he had to put his hand on Dream's shoulder for support. He wiped his tears and he looked up to see Dream staring at him with an unreadable expression. Sapnap sat next to George and put an arm around him. 

"Are you guys dating?" George asked, looking at Sapnap and Fundy. The 2 looked at each other and busted out laughing. "What!? no way" Sapnap answered. "Yeah, what Sapnap said" Fundy said. God, they were laughing a lot today. 

"This is just what the homies do Gogy," Sapnap said, grinning. "Alright.." George said. 

"What, jealous?" Sapnap teased. George put his hands in the air. "No way Sapnap, I already have Dream" George said. Sapnap snorted but Fundy saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. Fundy then noticed Dream sat next to him, mindlessly going through his phone, probably Twitter.

Fundy then curled up into a ball, his tail curling around his feet. "Aw, you look adorable" Sapnap teased, pointing at Fundy.

"Shut up Snapchat"

"You call me that again and we'll have issues"  
Dream wheezed at Fundy's insult while George tried to keep his laugh in from Sapnap's reply. Fundy snorted and he leaned back, taking a peek at Dream's phone. He was scrolling through his photos. Fundy saw a picture that made him smile. It was a picture of him grabbing Dream's phone and Dream chasing him, he accidentally took a picture of it and they both howled at how stupid and funny it was.

Fundy looked at Dream who was smiling at the photo. He took a moment to admire him. 

Dream had a very define jawline, his green eyes shining brighter than anything else in the room, he was smiling which made Fundy's heart burst in love and adoration. He was so busy looking at Dream he didn't even notice him staring back at him.

"Oh! uh, hey" Fundy said, not breaking eye contact. Dream wheezed as he put his phone away, and stared back at him. "Hi!" 

"What the hell was that" Sapnap said, breaking the eye contact as the 2 looked away. "Oh shush, that was nothing," Fundy said, smacking Sapnap with his tail. 

The 4 decided to go to an amusement park since they had nothing to do. Dream was paying the tickets as he lost the rock paper scissors bet, making George, Sapnap, and Fundy cheer. Dream cursed under his breath as he paid. 

The 4 walked in, Fundy's eyes shining when he saw rides. His tail wagged happily as he grabbed Sapnap's hand and jumped up and down in joy. He's never been to an amusement park before. Sapnap looked at him and snorted. "Your like a child" Sapnap commented. Fundy didn't care as he waved his arms happily. "I'm so excited you know! I've never been to an amusement park!!" 

"Well let's go on the roller coaster, favorite of mine" Dream said, pointing at the tallest one. Fundy nodded. "OK ok!!" 

The 4 got into the ride, George sitting next to Dream and Fundy sitting next to Sapnap. It began to go slowly, as Fundy was grinning like a child. As it slowly went up, Fundy slowly started to get scared. 

Then it went down.

Fast. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Fundy screamed, Sapnap also screaming. George was trying so hard not to scream but he failed to do so. 

"UGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The 3 screamed, Dream wheezing and laughing loudly at them. 

The 4 got off, Sapnap was woozy, Fundy couldn't move without his legs shaking, George was panting hard, while Dream just laughed and recorded a video of them screaming like idiots. "Delete that shit right now" Sapnap warned. Dream wheezed even harder, shaking his head. "Hell no, this is gold" 

It was almost night, and the 4 were having the best time of their lives. They did many rides, ate food, and now

The horror house.

It was big, and scary, bonus that it was night time. Fundy and George gulped. Dream paid the tickets as the 4 walked in. It was dark, so they couldn't see much but a dim flashlight Sapnap was holding. Fundy's fox ears were pinned back as they walked farther in. They were screaming at the jumpscares, Sapnap was screaming at a spider crawling down, George screamed when he saw something pop out the mirror, Fundy was just screaming at every sound, and Dream was recording but also screaming when an iron door came out. Then the flashlight stopped working. Fundy heard Sapnap tsk and hit it a couple of times. The fox was shaking like a poor leaf and before the 4 knew it, a ghost came out. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" The ghost screamed, they had a bloody face, and a chain saw. The 4 screamed and they began to run and scramble. George screaming the loudest. Fundy scrambled as he grabbed Sapnap's arm and he was running. "RUN RUN RUN RUN" Fundy yelled, it was a maze, as Fundy was looking around. He clutched Sapnap's arm tightly as he tried to look for an exit, anything. But it was pitch dark. 

"Oh god Sapchat, I can't see anything" Fundy said. He split up with George and Dream, which made him nervous. "Oh godddd" Fundy groaned, hugging Sapnap's arm tighter. "I hope the couple got out safely"

He then sighed. "I'm jealous of their relationship, they're so cute together..sorry Sapnap, I know you like George romantically," Fundy said, patting his back. He then looked around and saw a dim light glow. He squinted and gasped.

The exit!

He grabbed Sapnap's wrist and ran.

They were out!

"WE MADE IT SAPNAP!! WOOHOOO!!!" Fundy yelled. He turned to look at Sapnap, and to his horror.

It wasn't Sapnap.

It was Dream. 

He was standing there, scratching his face. "Uh..surprise?" Dream said. 

"DREAM!?!" 

_I TOLD HIM HOW SAPNAP LIKES GEORGE ROMANTICALLY IM FUCKING DEAD_ Fundy thought. "I..uh-" But Fundy was cut off by someone screaming. The 2 whipped their heads around and saw Sapnap carrying George bridal style. 

George shrieked. 

"YOU AREN'T DREAM!"

"yOU AREN'T FUNDY!?"

The 2 just stared at each other.

Dream burst out laughing, leaning on Fundy. "HAHAHAUDHAAAAAA, THIS IS HILARIOUS, I HAVEN'T LAUGHED SO MUCH" Fundy looked at him. 

_Is he not gonna bring up..the thing I said?_ Fundy thought. But he rather not talk about it and just act like it never happened.

But today wasn't really gonna do that.

It was night, and the 4 decided to have a sleepover. They played many games, truth or dare, UNO, and the last and final game for tonight.

Rock, Paper, Scissors. George VS Dream.

Since Sapnap only had 1 guest bed. Someone had to sleep in Sapnap's room. Everyone agreed to not sleep on the couch.

Whoever lost had to sleep with Sapnap, who liked to move around in his sleep. Whoever got to win got to sleep in the guest room with Fundy (Why? because had the fluffiest tail and ears ever, who wouldn't wanna wake up to a fluffy and soft in the morning?)

Sapnap and Fundy were looking at them with full focus. Who would lose? Who would win?

"No mercy" Dream joked. George grinned. "Same goes to you babe"

.

.

.

Dream won at the end, George laid there, defeated. "H-how.." George looked at his hand. Sapnap was laughing like a hyena and Fundy, clearly not paying attention but he was freaking out inside.

_DREAM IS SLEEPING WITH ME!? WHAT- HUH- HOW-_

Fundy shook his head and looked at the 3. 

They were laughing at George while George dramatically cried. "I can't believe this shit, I have to sleep with Sapnap, WHO MOVES IN HIS SLEEP" George voice cracked, which made Fundy chuckle. 

"Sucks to suck Gogy!" Sapnap wiped his tears away. 

Dream scooted up to Fundy and grinned. 

"I'm gonna sleep with you!"

Fundy nodded, his tail thumping the floor. 

"I see your excited" Dream teased. Fundy blushed and covered his face with his hat.

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

Fundy couldn't sleep.

He lied there, looking at the ceiling. He looked to his left and saw Dream snoring. "Jesus christ you snore too" Fundy mumbled.

But he couldn't deny how cute he was, even in the dark.

He then felt his throat tighten.

_Oh god...not again_ Fundy thought, he slowly stood up and quickly ran to the bathroom, closing the door. He then started to cough out the Marigold flowers, blood painted on them. This time Fundy felt it is more violent than before, as he coughed and coughed. Tears were falling out as he coughed out even more marigolds, orange Lillies, and California poppies. 

_Dream sure likes orange flowers.._ Fundy thought as he coughed out some more petals. 

As the orange fox was violently coughing more petals out, he heard someone open the door.

_Shit, I forgot to lock it_ Fundy thought. He thought it was Sapnap, until he heard..

"Fundy?"

Fundy's eyes widened.

It was Dream's voice.

Fundy stopped as he heard Dream footsteps come to him, Fundy turned around and scrambled back, as Dream was walking towards him.

"Fundy..were you crying?" 

Fundy felt like tearing up again. He was a horrible mess with the bloody flowers around him, and he felt like flowers coming up his throat.

Fundy shook his head as he covered himself with his hands.

"P-please..go away" Fundy whispered, as he coughed out another petal.

He closed his eyes as he felt Dream tower him, his tears falling down slowly.

"Funds...what happened?"

Fundy didn't answer.

"Fundy..." 

Fundy still didn't answer.

"Darling"

His eyes widened as he opened his eyes and looked at Dream. That nickname the 2 always used on each other when they were kids.

"Now that I got your attention..what are with these flowers" Dream said.

Fundy bit his lip.

"It's..it's because.."

"Because?"

"..have you heard about the Hananaki Disease.."

"Hm? oh yeah, the person has a crush on someone and if they're unlucky they cough out flowers of their crush's favorites. and the 2 ways to make it disappear is they either confess to you romantically or get surgery and never have feelings for them again" 

Fundy nodded.

"I..I have it.."

Dream's eyes widened.

"You..you aren't joking?"

Fundy nodded.

"I..I'm so sorry Fundy....who's your crush?"

Fundy stayed silent. He looked away.

He then felt him grab his chin and he made face Dream's face.

His breath hitched. Dream still looked beautiful even if his hair was messy.

Green eyes met Amber ones.

"Darling, you don't have to be scared..I'll keep it a secret!"

Fundy sighed. 

"..it's..it's-"

But before he could say anything Sapnap walked in, rubbing his stomach and blinking. "God George sleep talks so much-" Sapnap looked at them. The 2 looked back. 

"Uh..hey," Dream said.

"Hey, uh, what were you just about to do to Fundy?" Sapnap said in a dangerous tone. Dream rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, I just found..found out Fundy has the hananaki disease, and he was about to tell me who until you walked in" 

Sapnap looked at Fundy. Fundy nodded.

Sapnap sighed as he pushed his hair back. "Ok..well get out, I need to take a piss"

"I'll clean this..flower mess up" Sapnap added.

The 2 walked out and before Fundy was about to go back to bed Dream grabbed his wrist.

"Dream what-" 

Dream walked out the door, Fundy following. 

"Wait- Dream where-"

"Just..wait ok?"

Fundy and Dream were at a field, Dream and Fundy stood in front of each other silently. Until Dream said

"Do you like me?"

Time felt slow.

Fundy's eyes widened.

"I-..what?"

"Do you like me."

"I- no! what? your dating George! I would never ruin it and I'm not gay anyways-"

"You ramble when you lie"

Fundy clammed his mouth shut. 

"Fundy."

"..."

"Fundy.."

Fundy swore he wouldn't cry this time, but he sighed deeply and he covered half of his face with his hat, only showing his amber eyes, and stared at Dream.

The night sky looked beautiful.

"I do."

George and Sapnap were lying in bed, George still sleep talking. "Gosh and they say I'm the worse one in bed? that sounded wrong," Sapnap said to himself. He turned around and faced George, admiring him. 

_He's just so pretty.._ Sapnap thought. He brushed the hair off George's face and he looked at his lips. They looked soft and beautiful and..

_Someone needed to kiss it._

Sapnap shook his head. "Shut up shut up" Sapnap whispered to himself. He heard George then mumble something. 

"I love you.."

_Dreaming about Dream again? Jesus_ Sapnap thought. He sighed as he turned around. 

"Sapnap"

Sapnap's eyes widened.

"What-" Sapnap said. 

He thought he woke up but he peeked and saw he was still asleep. 

"Wait-"

_DOES THAT MEAN-_

Fundy felt lips on his.

His eyes widened.

_IS DREAM- WHA- KISS-KISSING ME!?_ Fundy thought. He tensed up and he pushed him off. He looked at Dream, who's green eyes met his amber ones.

"I- what-" Fundy stammered, he fell back and hit his butt. Dream wheezed as he helped Fundy up. 

"Aren't- aren't you dating George!? Isn't this cheating?! I don't-" Fundy was rambling and Dream shut him up with his finger. "Funds, look" 

Fundy stayed silent.

"You know how..I said George was my first love?"

Fundy nodded.

"I lied, it was..well you" 

Fundy's eyes widened.

"W-what!?"

"I know! I know! but ever since, well, you..said you were straight to Ranboo once I well..was heartbroken" 

Fundy cringed. He remembered when he said that

_Fundy was talking with Tubbo in a lake while fishing, talking about whatever._

_"Oh Dream? He's hella pretty"_

_"Pft- you can say that your gay for Dream, it's ok"_

_"Hah!? no way, can't friends compliment friends?"_

_"Well, adding hella.."_

_"Tubbo, I'm straighter than a ruler"_

_"Rulers can bend"_

_"OK, only some though! but I am 100% straight ok, I have no feelings for Dream, quite ridiculous"_

_"Whatever you say!"_

"I do.."

"..yeah, so I had to move on you know? I then met George, he was quite pretty, I genuinely really did like him, but you always stuck in my mind" 

Fundy blushed at that, but he covered it with his hat. 

"I really didn't have hope..until I saw you cough out my favorite flowers.." Dream said. 

"I-..yeah"

Silence.

"So..you gonna talk about this with..George?"

"Yes."

Sapnap was freaking out. 

"Did George just say..he loved me?"

"Ohmygodohmygod-"

He stared at George. 

He rubbed his thumb on George's cheek as he leaned closer.

"Does he..did he just con-"

"Sapnap?"

Sapnap quickly pulled back.

"UH-"

George was wide awake as he was staring at Sapnap. 

"What were you doing?"

"UH-UM, UH-" Sapnap was stuttering over his words as George just stared.

"Um..I was awake so I could take a piss but now I can't sleep again" Sapnap mumbled. 

"And..what were you doing staring at me?"

"Uh..just staring?"

"While I was sleeping"

"Yes"

"....anyway, what were you planning to do when you were leaning close to my face"

Sapnap flushed at that.

"Well- I- well, um-"

George raised an eyebrow.

"..kiss?"

"KISS?"

Sapnap laughed and punched his shoulder. "I'm kidding! You're already dating Dream dude!"

Even if Sapnap was laughing it didn't match with his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah" George rolled his eyes. 

"So..um, put that all aside"

"George."

"Hm?"

"So..um"

"What?"

"Well, uh..while you were sleep-talking right.."

"Right..."

"You said.."

"I said..?"

"I love you"

"I love you..I LOVE YOU!?"

"YOU SAID THAT IN YOUR SLEEP"

"UM- ABOUT DREAM OF COURSE!" 

Sapnap pushed his hair back and he sighed.

"That's what I thought, but you...you said my name instead"

"..what?"

"I know! but you really did say my name, no lying.."

"How do I know your not?"

"Look at my face! do you think I'm lying?"

George took a good look.

Sapnap's face was redder than Tommy's shirt, he played with his fingers, which was a thing he would do when he was either nervous or telling the truth, and his eyes were avoiding his. He looked..pretty.

George mentally slapped his face.

PRETTY?

"George?" Sapnap whispered.

George snapped back into reality.

"Oh..I guess you weren't lying.."

"So..wanna explain?" Sapnap mumbled. 

George bit his lip. 

He was fucked.

.

.

"...HUH!?" Sapnap said, his eyes widening. George covered his face in full on embarrassment. "It's true.." George said. He told him. He told him. He fucking told him. He's done! He's gonna laugh and embarrass him! he-

"You..you like like me?" Sapnap said, looking away shyly.

Huh?

"...I..yes..yes I do" 

Sapnap's face was red. He felt happy, but guilty because what about Dream? 

"Every since you..you decided to hang out with Fundy more..I..well..I felt something like..jealousy you know? I just thought it was normal because who doesn't miss their best friend? but then..well..uh..when I saw you guys get all..flirty with each other I got..got really jealous! I didn't know why! and when you carried me through the haunted house, my heart was beating so fast..thinking..thinking if you kissed me right there..in the dark..and..yeah" George confessed, he buried his face in Sapnap's shoulder, his face was redder then ever. His heart was beating so fast like when Sapnap carried him. 

Sapnap's heart was also beating fast. 

He then pushed George off his shoulder gently and he looked at him, well at his lips. They looked soft and plump. 

He wanted to kiss him so hard that his lips could only feel his touch could linger and felt forever. 

"George.." Sapnap said. 

"Sapnap.." George said back. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes"

And he did. 

It was the next morning. Dream and Fundy were sleeping in the guest room, cuddling. Dream was hugging Fundy tightly while Fundy was curled up in a ball, facing towards Dream's chest. Dream was snoring and Fundy was hugging his tail tightly, stuffing his whole face in it. Dream groaned when the sunlight hit his face, slowly opening his eyes and rubbing them. He saw Fundy still sleeping, curled up into a tiny ball. He smiled as he sat up and ruffled his hair. 

"I'll just get some food and come back.." Dream said, standing up. 

George woke up to see himself on top of Sapnap, who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and he quickly kissed his forehead, before getting off him and standing up. "Yesterday was..something.." 

He felt Sapnap's touch linger on his lip. He blushed and shook his head. "Ugh..whatever, I'm hungry" 

He walked downstairs and was met by Dream, who was happily eating his cereal. He stopped when he saw George. 

Green eyes met brown ones. 

The 2 looked at each other awkwardly. 

"Hello" Dream said.

"Hi" George said back. 

Silence.

Dream cleared his throat, as he quickly finished the bowl and put it in the sink.

"Let's talk"

"Agreed."

The 2 sat, opposite sides of each other. Silence.

Until George began to speak

"..Um..well...Dream..I.." George felt a lump in his throat. Dream sighed as he shook his head.

"Break up is what your trying to say..right..?" Dream said, looking at him.

George nodded.

"Yeah..yep" 

Silence filled the air again.

"So..I can give you kisses now since you guys broke up?" Sapnap asked, playing with George's hair. 

"I..sure, we ended it with a peaceful ending, no grudges, no inside pent-up anger, just a peaceful ending to our relationship," George said, scrolling through his phone. 

"WELL! HELL YEAH!" Sapnap yelled as he tackled George with many kisses, leaving George laughing and giving in to the kisses. Not that he complained. 

"I hate you Sapnap"

"I love you too George"

"So..I guess it's official huh?" 

"Mhm."

Fundy and Dream were sitting on a bench, not so far from Sapnap's house.

"You guys..broke up?"

Dream nodded.

"Yes, we talked...we agreed we would break up."

Dream sighed, as he leaned on Fundy's shoulder.

"I feel sad, but at least I have you now."

Fundy slightly blushed at that, his tail wagging. Dream saw and snorted 

"I'm never gonna get over that adorable wag you do when you get excited"

"Shut up." 

But the 2 grinned at each other and laughed, as they looked at the sun rising. 

Fundy sighed, as he looked at Dream who was staring at the sun.

"I love you Dream"

"I love you too Fundy"

Love.

It's such a heart-breaking thing.

It's cruel falling in love. 

Love is ugly.

But sometimes.

Love has an pretty side to it. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make Sapnap and Fundy die together and george and dream grieve over them but  
> I am not an angst author  
> well  
> a little but I can't do this shit to my favorite ship...  
> I started this work on December 29 2020...why did it take me years..  
> The due date before it was deleted permanently was January 29 so might as well post it now-


End file.
